The Herald
by Female Shinigami
Summary: When the young and bright sports reporter and journalist Duo Maxwel, and his sister Hilde move to a new town, he applies to work for the biggest local newspaper, 'The Herald'. There he meets his handsome boss, and gets to write his first succesfull story!
1. Chapter 1

This was supposed to be a one shot, but it turned out differently. --

**Author:** **femaleshinigami**  
**Title: **The Herald  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Don't sue. Don't Kill.  
**Warnings:** Not beta read. Possible citrus later on. Maybe some swearing, and definitely bad spelling.  
**Pairings:** None so far, but future 1x2. The pool is still open about Quat and Tro. Maybe some 5xR. We'll see.  
**Rating:** so far PG./PG13 Probably R/NC17 later.  
**AN:** The names of the newspapers are made up. If a paper with a name like this does exist and Herald probably does it's not my intention, to compare the two. Enjoy the fic, and please comment.

**Part 1**

Duo slowly walked into the building, his backpack slung over one shoulder. The moment the cool, AC'd air hit him, he sighed and breathed in deeply. Compared to the hot, humid outside, this was almost heaven. He looked down at the crumpled piece of paper he had in his hand, with a simple _H. Yuy, 5'th floor, The Herald_. He walked to the elevators, going to the said floor, checking his appearance one last time in the mirror inside, before stepping out and heading for the reception desk.

The secretary, a sweet blond with bright blue eyes, smiled up at him, "Good morning. How can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm looking for Mr. H. Yuy." He grinned back at her, bending down and leaning his arms on the high desk.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Sure thing! Duo Maxwell, 11:30 am!" he winked at her and waited while she checked it.

"All right then, please go down the corridor, it's that big door at the end of it. I'll let Mr Yuy know you are coming, sir." She smiled again, and pointed in the direction he was supposed to go. Duo started walking backwards, "Thanks babe!" he winked again, and the cute secretary blushed and giggled. Then he disappeared down the corridor. He reached the door and knocked, then after a quiet "Come in," from the inside, he opened it and stepped into the large office.

The back wall was one big window with a look on the little square and park below. The left one was covered in filling cabinets, bookshelves with lots of file binders on it, while the right wall only had a small leather couch with a table near it. A big picture of some city at sunset was displayed above them. In the center of the room was a big oak desk, one that is usually seen in all the lawyers offices, a state of the art laptop laying on one side, with a neatly arranged pile of papers on the other. Behind it sat a young man, probably not much older than Duo himself. The man, Mr H. Yuy, as the plate on his desk said, pointed to one of the comfy looking chairs before his desk, "Good morning. Please, sit down Mr. Maxwell"

"Good morning, Mr. Yuy. Please, call me Duo. Mr Maxwell is a little too professional for me." He said and smiled, while sitting down.

"Duo, than. You've applied for the position of the sports reporter, correct?"

"Yes. I worked for some local papers, and worked part-time as an assistant at the 'Voice of the Nation'. They even wanted me to go full time, but I had to decline, sadly."

"May I ask as to why? 'Voice' is one of the biggest papers in the country."

"I'm taking care of a younger sister. We had to move, she's going to colledge here. 'Voice's' main office is on the other side of the country, and the nearest local office is over 100 miles from here. It's too big of a drive for me to take every day."

Mr Yuy just nodded to that. "Well, Duo, all your past employers had only good things to say about you, and the director of 'Voice' Mr Winner, who is a personal friend of mine, said I'd be stupid not to employ you," Mr. Yuy smiled slightly at him. And, oh boy, what a smile it was! If it wasn't his boss, Duo would be all over him by now. For the moment he just smiled and appreciated the view.

"Thank you, sir. I'm happy to hear that!" he grinned back at the other man.

"Well, I guess, since you are now one of us, you can call me Heero, like the rest of the team," Heero smiled and stood up to shake his hand. "Welcome in 'The Herald', Duo."

They shook hands, and with a last thank you, and a promise to be back the next day, 9am - sharp, Duo left the office of his new, gorgeous boss and headed home. He remembered to stop at the secretary's desk to fill out all the important papers, learning that her name was Relena, she lived down town, she also thought their boss was sexy (she said good looking, but it's the same, right?), and that Heero was single at the moment, as far as she knew. Satisfied with what he learned, and with his new job, Duo went to eat some late lunch, before he had to collect Hilde from school.

* * *

Duo drove before the school, and Hilde quickly hoped into the passenger sit.

"Hey bro, how did the interview go?" she grinned at him, the smile almost identical to his.

"I got the job..."

"Woohoo!"

"... and my new boss is a real eye-candy." He grinned and than licked his lips.

"Lucky bastard! Sooo... what's his name? How does he look? Are you gonna ask him out?" he questions flew out on one breath.

"Woah! Slow down Hilde! It's my boss! The first rule is: 'Never da...'"

"'Never date your boss', yes I know," she interrupted him, "But come on Duo! When was the last time you dated someone? Jesus! When was the last time you gt laid?!"

"Hilde!"

"What? It's the truth! Honestly, think a little more about your self."

"Jackass," he punched her arm lightly, and turned back to driving, "I am thinking about myself. I need this job, so I can pay the taxes, and buy us food."

Hilde just sighed, "Yeah, yeah..."

Duo just showed her his tongue but didn't otherwise reply.

"Kindergartener."

"Tomboy."

They both laughed and after a short silence Duo asked, "So, how was _your_ day at school?"

"It sucked. I didn't knew anybody, They tried to poison me at lunch, I got lost TWICE, my math teacher is an old witch, she gave me 4 pages of tests for tomorrow! And the physics teacher smells."

Duo couldn't help it and burst out laughing again, with Hilde yelling at him, that it wasn't funny at all.

* * *

TBC

Sorry it's so short -- I'm lazy... I mean, I'm just dead, I wanna sleep... XD


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, some more proper warnings this time. I've already started writing part 3 ;-) It feels good to be writing normal stuff again! :D  
**  
Author: ****femaleshinigami**  
**Title: **The Herald  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Don't sue. Don't Kill.  
**Warnings:** Not beta read. Possible citrus later on. Maybe some swearing, and definitely bad spelling.  
**Pairings:** None so far, but future 1x2. The pool is still open about Quat and Tro. Maybe some 5xR. We'll see.  
**Rating:** so far PG./PG13 Probably R/NC17 later.  
**AN:** The names of the newspapers are made up. If a paper with a name like this does exist and Herald probably does it's not my intention, to compare the two. Enjoy the fic, and please comment. The story is written in name of a community on LiveJournal, gundamherald, which hoster a challenge that prompted me to write this story :)

Part 2

The next day Duo was at work early. Wanting to make a good impression, he decided to be there before anyone else. To his surprise, the office was already opened. He came in, but didn't see Relena at the desk, which meant it wasn't her. He still didn't know the rest of the team, but he highly doubted one of the reporters or editors had the keys and security codes to open up. Going with th next logical choice, he went to his bosses office and knocked on the door, not really surprised when he got a quiet "Enter" in reply.

Heero looked up to see who came to see him so early.  
"Duo? You came early? Do you have some problem?"

"No, no, just wanted to make a good impression and all, I guess. Didn't think anyone would be here yet," Duo stepped more into the room.

"Well, I like to sort everything out before the reporters get here. Is Relena here?" Heero lay down the papers he was reading, and added them to the pile on his left.

"No, I didn't see her on my way here."

"Than come, I'll show you around," he stood up and started walking towards Duo, "I'll give you the list of events you have to attend for this month, any additional story you want write needs to be approved by me, first."

"Ok."

They started the slow tour, Heero showing Duo all the offices, the small kitchen, the conference room, archive, coping room, and so on. He pointed out where the assistants had their desks, and warned him that if he ever was unable to attend one of the events, he was to get an attendant to go there, "We can't miss anything, it takes just small mistake, for the public to declare a paper unreliable, and for our reputation to go down. Also, there is always a small chance something interesting will happen at one of them. For bigger events, you get one or two of the photographers. For smaller affairs, You need to take the pictures yourself. Most of the time, they don't even go into the paper, but be sure too always have a camera with you, just in case."

At last they arrived at Duos new office. A small, but bright room, a plant in one corner near the door, a desk with a computer sitting near the window.

"Neat place," Duo grinned, looking around, "Hey, Heero, why did the other guy loose his job?" he turned to look at his boss, noting a dark look passing on his face.

"He resigned."

"Huh? Why?"

"He had some... personal issues with his boss."

Duo gave him a surprised look, but when Heero didn't continue, he got the hint and didn't press for an answer.

They went back to Heero's office, Duo getting introduced on the way to all the people that have already arrived. The braided man got his list, thanked his boss and went back to get to know his new work place, and the people in it, a little better.

* * *

Weeks passed, and life for the braided reported was good. He was getting along with most of the team, the only exception being Dorothy, the fashion expert. For some reason, she got it into her head that she needed to straighten Duo fashion sense, and kept bugging the crap out of him. So far Duo was able to attend all the events himself, writing up short stories about it, and in the mean time he came upon some corruption story concerned with the local football team and the building of their new stadium. The story got approved by Heero, and now Duo just needed to make some last interviews out of the way, before doing a clear draft of the article, and taking it to his boss.

Hilde was doing good at school, which was no surprise. She was working in the school paper, and was thinking about getting some part time job for the weekend to help them with their budget.

Duo was just finishing up for the day, he needed to pick Hilde up in 20 minutes, and he was gonna be late, if he didn't hurry. Closing up his computer, he grabbed his files, backpack and jacket, and run for the elevators, tossing a quick "bye" and a wave for Relena on his way. He got down into the parking lot and run to his car. A few seconds later a loud "Fuck!" could be heard, while Duo was kicking the flat tire.

"A problem?" a familiar voice asked from behind him.

"Heero! Yeah, I've got a flat tire, and I don't have a spare. I was supposed to buy one next week... damn. I need to get a taxi, my sister is going to kill me. I was supposed to pick her up 2 minutes ago."

"I can drive you both home, if you want?" his boss asked politely.

"No, no it's ok, you probably want to go back home and relax." Duo smiled at the other man.

"Honestly, it's no problem. The only thing waiting for me at home is my nosy neighbor, and left-over take out," Heero smiled back, and waved for Duo to follow him to his car. The braided man quickly grabbed his things, and run after Heero.

The came near a shining, black Chrysler300, and Duo whistled when he saw the car, "Now this is what I call a ride!"

"You like? I've bought it about a month ago, always wanted to have one of these." Heero smiled, opened the car and slid into the drivers sit.

"Damn, who doesn't!" replied Duo, and sat beside him. The car started with a low purr, and Duo gave Heero directions to Hilde's school.

Hilde was standing on the sidewalk, looking totally pissed off, her backpack lying on the ground beside her. When the expensive looking car stopped right before her she was a little surprised, but nothing would have prepared her for the view of her brother's face once the window on the passenger side was lowered.

"Hi! Hil! sorry I'm late, but our old crap-mobile got a flat. But Heero here offered to give us a ride!" a handsome men, about her brothers age, with a mop of tousled, chocolate brown hair, and piercing blue eyes, smiled and waved slightly from behind her bro.

"Oh! Hello Mr. Yuy! Duo told me so much about you, sir!" Hilde smiled, and hopped into the back seat.

"He did?" Heero looked with a smile and a raised eyebrow at Duo, who just blushed, and threw Hilde a glare. "And please, call me Heero," he smiled back at Hilde, and they shook hands.

The ride to Duo's and Hilde's house was quick, filled mostly with the girl saying some funny stories of things that happened in the school. They soon arrived before the small house, and Duo turned to thank his boss yet again.

"It's not a problem, Duo, really. It was a pleasure."

"Than maybe I can at least convince you to come have dinner with us? You said yourself you have only left-over take-out at home," the braided men winked at his boss, "It's the least we can do."

"Yes! You must taste Duo's spaghetti! It's the best thing in the world!"came Hilde's voice from outside the car.

Heero just laughed and pulled the keys from the ignition, "In that case, I'll gladly accept."

* * *

The house was small, but comfy looking. A two bedroom, one story building, with a fairly big backyard. A kitchen with a dining corner, and a living room with a couch and matching arm chair facing a TV, a small coffee table. One wall was covered with bookshelves, the other had a computer desk standing against it, papers and magazines covering everything but the monitor and keyboard.

It had a homey, lived-in look in it, and Heero felt instantly comfortable here. They told him to feel at home, and Duo went to the kitchen to prepare dinner, while Hilde brought him something to drink.

Duo was standing at the counter, slicing tomatoes and waiting for the water to boil. Hilde came in ans stood beside him.

"He's cute."

No answer.

"And he has a sexy smile"

No answer.

"Want me to go hide in my room after dinner?"

"Hilde!"

She just giggled at him, "Oh, come on Duo, why not?"

"I've already told you why, he's my boss!"

There was a short silence, and then, "He likes you," Duo gave her a surprised look, "He does, it's clear as day."

"Hilde... I can't... " Duo looked sadly down at the counter, tomatoes forgotten for the moment.

"What's the worst that could happen, Duo?" her brother didn't reply, so she continued, "He rejects you - you'll live, He fires you - you'll find another job, we'll manage, we've been through worse. But if it works out, wouldn't it be worth it to find some happiness? I'm your sister Duo, and it pains me to see you sad and moping around,"

"I'm not moping..." he mumbled, but she ignored him.

"Ever since mom died you took care of me, and I appreciate it. But I'm not a little girl anymore, I can take care of myself now, so you can step back a little. Go out sometimes. Have some fun. Even Trowa doesn't visit us as often as he used to. Please bro, at least try. For me," she grabbed his arm with both her hands and looked him in the face. He looked serious for a moment, then closed his eyes and sighed, "All right, I will. But no promises, ok?" he smiled at her.

"I'll take what I can get!" she winked at him, and they went back to working on dinner.

Soon, Heero wandered into the kitchen, where Hilde promptly settled him at the table, stating dinner will be ready in a minute. A pleasant conversation was started, and continued throughout dinner. Duo appeared to be a remarkable cook, since they all had a second helping, and when they were finished, Heero offered to help with the dishes. Hilde excused herself, saying she had a lot of homework to do, and giving Duo a wink, while Heero wasn't looking. Soon, some music could be heard coming from her bedroom.

The two men were left alone, working in a comfortable silence, Duo blushing every time their hands touched. It was getting late when they finished, the sun long since set. Duo walked Heero to the door, standing beside while the other man dressed.

"It was a very pleasant evening, Duo. Thank you for the invitation," Heero turned to smile slightly at him while walking out the door.

"It was a pleasure for me... us too, Heero. I hope you will be able to come have dinner with us again?" Duo tried not to look to hopeful, but wasn't sure if he managed it.

"I'd be more than happy too." the man was still smiling, looking Duo straight in the face.

"Hmm... hey! How about Friday, two weeks from now? Hilde is going over to a ne friend from school, a birthday party or something, and I hate to eat dinners alone."

"Sure, I'll be here."

"Great!" Duo exclaimed, and then felt a little awkward, "Um, so, good night Heero..."

"Good night, Duo." Heero lifted one hand in a wave, smiled at Duo, and walked to his car. When he reached it, he turned to smile at the other man one last time, before getting in, and driving off. Duo didn't lose the door until the black Chrysler disappeared behind a corner, and when he shut them he slumped his back against them, and closed his eyes with a sigh.

"What have you gotten yourself into Maxwell? A night alone, with Mr. Sexy. I am so screwed," he said to himself, banging his head against the hard wood.

TBC

* * *

Hope you guys like it! Please comment, constructive criticism is also welcome! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Today, a small surprise for you all at the end! ****

Author: **femaleshinigami****  
Title: **The Herald  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Don't sue. Don't Kill.  
**Warnings:** Not beta read. Possible citrus swearing, AU, mild angst.  
**Pairings:** 1+2, future 1x2. The pool is still open about Quat and Tro. Maybe some 5xR.  
**Rating:** so far PG./PG13 Probably R/NC17 later.  
**AN:** The names of the newspapers are made up. If a paper with a name like this does exist and Herald probably does it's not my intention, to compare the two. Enjoy the fic, and please comment.

Part 3

In two days Duo's article was finished and he took it to Heero for approval. He finally managed to find some dirt on one of the coaches, and convinced him to spill all he knew. With that, and all his previous research and interviews, Duo had more than enough to compose a nice, large article. The next day it went into print, first page, and it immediately became a blast. The local law force got interested, and Duo gave them copies of all he had. Herald's office got flooded with mails and letters from people who supposedly knew something, Relena and two assistants sorting through it calmly. Duo walked back from the bathroom, thinking that maybe he'll stop by the kitchen for some coffee, when Relena called his name, "Duo!"

"Yeah, babe?" he smiled at her and walked closer.

She didn't even blush at the nick-name anymore, "The boss wanted to see you. He just came back from a conference, and should be in his office," Duo thanked her, and went to see what the matter was. He knocked, and entered.

"Heero?" he didn't see the other man at first, only when a quiet "Here." came from the side, did he notice his boss laying on the couch there. His tie was draped over the backrest, his shirt half undone, one arm dropped over his eyes.

"Bad meeting?" Duo asked politely, coming closer, dragging one of the chairs with him.

"Boring," was the only reply. Duo just chuckled, "So what did you want to see me for? "

The arm dropped from his face, and slowly Heero sat up, slumping on the couch, throwing his head against the backrest. Duo's eyes were instantly drawn to the exposed neck and part of chest, and the braided man was doing all he could not to salivate openly. Heero said something to him, but he didn't hear a word of it, "Huh?"

One blue eye peaked open and looked at him, "I said, the director of 'Voice', Quatre Winner, is in town this week, and he wanted to meat with me for dinner on Friday. He said I'm to take that 'bright, new reporter of mine' with me. So, I ask, can you go? You can of course bring someone with you, but I must warn you, neither me or Quatre will."

"Sure, I'll take Hilde with me. She'd be trilled to go. Just tell me when and where."

"I'll give you the details later."

"Sure thing, Heero. I'll let you doze off now." Duo stood up, and dusted some dust from his pants.

"I'm not dozing off," came the mumbled, indignant reply.

"Of course you're not. You're just resting your eyes,"

Heero did a very un-Heero thing then, and just showed Duo his tongue, his eyes still closed, his body slumped relaxed on the couch. Duo just laughed, "Oh man, I'm already rubbing off on you!" and walked out of the office, closing the door behind him.  


* * *

Hilde adjusted her dress for the tenth time since the last five minutes, "Do I look all right? Maybe I should change? I think I look fat in this dress..."

"Hilde, for heavens sake! You look good! Gorgeous even! I'd say you're hot, but you're my sis and all..." he grinned at her, and came to kiss her cheek.

"Jackass," she punched his arm lightly, "Get away from me, you'll mess up my make up," just then the taxi outside honked, and they hurried to leave the house. The night was warm, the high temperatures going on for over two months now, making everyone dread the moment when the sky finally broke, and the rain would fall. Hilde got into the car, making sure, her pretty, dark blue dress didn't get crumpled, Duo sliding in beside her, in his charcoal suit and dark violet dress shirt. He gave the driver the directions, and soon they were at the fancy restaurant. They came in, gave the young lady at the entrance their names, and were taken to one of the 'VIP tables' as she called it. Duo started to get a little nervous, not knowing who to expect. He never met Quatre Winner in person, the man working in the main office, while Duo was just an assistant at a smaller, local office two towns away. He never heard much about the boss, just that he was an honest person, who had a remarkable way with diplomatics.

He saw Heero first, smiling when the man noticed him and did the same, then shifted his gaze to the elegant blond beside him. The man had an innocent appearance, with his laughing blue eyes and kind smile, he didn't look much like the owner and director of one of the most prestigious newspapers in the country.

"Ah! Mr maxwell!" the blond stood up and extended his hand for a firm shake with Duo, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you!"

"It's an honor for me, sir" Duo smiled, shaking the man's hand confidently.

"Please, call me Quatre,"

"Only if you call me Duo,"

"Deal!" Quatre laughed and turned slightly to face Hilde, "And this beautiful lady must be your sister Hilde, and i right?" he smiled charmingly at her, making Hilde blush a little.

"Yes." she replied, and he kissed her hand, like a true gentleman, making the poor girl blush even harder. They settled down, and soon the waiter brought them the menus, and a bottle of champagne.

"A toast, Duo. Your first big article, and already a big success. Hopefully, not the last one!" Duo just smiled and nodded in thanks.

The dinner progressed pleasantly, the conversation mostly light. Quatre turned out to be an amazing person, his friendly and easy nature making Duo like him immediately. The blond make sure to converse with Hilde, appearing to be honestly interested in her plans of becoming a journalist, even so much as offering her a job, "Actually, I came here, because I decided to move my main office to this town. I'm bored of the old one, and we don't have enough offices in this part of the country. It's going to be good for the paper, and it will hopefully let me find some new bright journalists and reporters." he smiled at Hilde after mentioning this, "and since 'Voice' is a more country-wide paper, while 'Herald' is a more local one, there shouldn't be any problem with our papers competing... too much," He threw a challenging look at Heero, who just smirked.

"Oh, by the way, Duo. I have a little surprise for you," Heero turned to the braided man, with a small, mysterious smile on his face.

"Should I be afraid?" Duo just chuckled a little nervously, the intense stare his boss was giving him unnerving him a little.

"Hmmm... that depends," the other man smirked at him, an expression Duo couldn't quite recognize passing his over his face. The next moment that look was gone, and Heero addressed them all while speaking, "I got word today, that Duo's article got nominated for the upcoming Golden Feather award in the debut category."

Hilde gasped a little, and then a round of "Congratulation Duo!"'s and "You'll win for sure!"'s were said to the shocked braided man. He kept looking straight at Heero, blinking stupidly for a minute, and then thanking everyone. His boss just smiled at him, and lifted his glass in a toast, "To Duo! Who will surely win!"  


* * *

"It was a pleasant meeting with you, Duo, Hilde," Quatre smiled at the both of them. They were standing outside the restaurant, the siblings waiting for Heero, who offered to drive them home, to get his car, while Quatre was keeping them company for a minute longer.

"I hope we can meet again, Quatre. I must say, I can't remember the last time I had this much fun."

"But next time, lets go somewhere, that doesn't require ties and suits, all right?" laughed the blond man, tugging at the collar of his shirt, pretending it was choking him, "It's enough I have to always dress like this for work."

"You have yourself a deal, Mr Winner! Next time we go partying Maxwell way!"

"In that case, I'm sure it's going to be a lot of fun!" just then Heero's car stopped beside them, and they said their final goodbyes, then got into the car. They drove in silence, all winding down after the night full of surprises and excitement. When they finally got to the place, Duo turned to tell Hilde they were home. To his surprise, his sister was fact asleep sitting in the backseat, leaning against the door.

"What's th matter?" asked Heero, when Duo just kept on staring at his sister.

"She fell asleep."

"Oh," Heero looked back himself, seeing the peacefully seeping girl, "I can help you cary her inside," he offered.

"Thanks, " Duo got out and went to open the door while, Heero carefully lifted Hilde from the back of his car, closing the door with his hip, and switching the alarm on with the remote in his hand. Duo opened the door and held it while Heero carried his sister in, then went to do the same with the door to her bedroom. Heero lay the girl carefully on her bed, and Duo covered her with a blanket, they quietly stepped out of the room, and went back to the living-room.

"Won't she be mad at you for letting her sleep in that dress?" Heero asked when they were safely away from the sleeping girl.

"Probably," Duo shrugged, and a small uncomfortable silence fell between them, "Umm.. coffee?"

"Sure."

Duo made some coffee for the both of them, and they went into the living room to sit on the couch there. A small conversation was started, that soon died, and the uncomfortable silence was back again. Duo opened his mouth and looked at Heero, wanting to say something to fill the void, but fell quiet when he noticed how close the other man had gotten, and the intensive look he was giving him. He unconsciously licked his lips, a nervous gesture, and saw Heero's eyes instantly shifting to them, then looking back into his eyes. He didn't know which one of them leaned forward first. If it was him, or the other man. But once he felt Heero's breath on his lips, he closed his eyes, and savored the sweet kiss.

It might have been seconds, it might have ben hours, Duo didn't know, or care. But when he finally opened his eyes, and saw th deep blue pools before them, he got scared. He quickly pulled back, looking down into his lap. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..." he stammered.

"No, it's my fault, I'm sorry.." said Heero at the same time. The silence was back, and then..."I'll understand if you want to cancel that Friday night dinner invitation." said Heero in an emotionless voice.

"No! No, please! Please come." Duo looked back at the other man, scared that he ruined everything.

"Are you sure?" asked Heero a little hesitant.

"I'm sure," replied Duo with as much confidence as he could muster, and gave the other man a weak, but sincere smile.

Heero smiled back at him, then stood up, "I should be going."

Duo looked up at him, but was reassured Heero wasn't mad when the other man smiled.

"I'll let myself out. Have a good night, Duo."

"You too, Heero." Duo looked as the other man got dressed and left, then listened to to sound of his car driving away.

He stayed seated at the couch till morning, and then just fell asleep on it, waking only a few hours later at Hilde's outraged cry.

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

More fun in this chapter, and a small surprise for all the Trowa fans out there ;)

**Author: ****femaleshinigami****  
Title: **The Herald  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Don't sue. Don't Kill.  
**Warnings:** Not beta read. Possible citrus, swearing, AU, mild angst.  
**Pairings:** 1+2, future 1x2. 5+R, The pool is still open about Quat and Tro.  
**Rating:** PG-13 / R so far. Probably R/NC17 later.  
**AN:** The names of the newspapers are made up. If a paper with a name like this does exist and Herald probably does it's not my intention, to compare the two. Enjoy the fic, and please comment.

Part 4

On Thursday, Duo was still at work, when Relena came by his office on her way out, "Duo? You still here?"

"Yeah, babe, I need to finish those articles about that riot at the soccer Championship in Germany. You going out already?"

"Yes, I... do you remember Wufei?"

"The politics guy, yeah I remember him," Duo looked at her curiously.

"He asked me out today, for a late dinner," she blushed, but smiled happily at him.

"That's great babe! Good for you!" he stood up and went to hug her, smiling happily with her, "Well, in that case I'm not holding you up! Go make yourself look gorgeous for him!"

She giggled a little, and waved good bye, "Bye Duo, see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah! And I'll be expecting all the details, first thing in the morning!" he called after her, her laughter ringing out merrily in the empty corridor.

It was another half an hour, before he finished everything up. He printed the article out, and went to take it to his boss. He stopped right before the huge wood door, and swallowed nervously. He didn't see much of Heero this last week, sending out assistants to take the articles to him, and taking his list of events from Relena. He lifted his hand, and knocked.

Heero was sitting behind his desk, reading some documents, and didn't look up when the other man entered. Duo cleared his throat, and when that didn't get Heero's attention, just started talking, "Here's the riot article, with some of Tom's pics. I like the third one best, but it's up to you. There are also the current results at the end." Heero just nodded at that, making a signature on one of the documents, and reaching for another one to read.

"So, um... that's all I guess. Have a nice evening, boss.," he turned to walk out, when Heero's quiet voice stopped him, "You've been avoiding me." the tone wasn't mad, more like disappointed.

"What? No! No, I haven't, I just... I mean..." Duo tried to defend himself, "I.. so.. so maybe I was... just a little. But it's not you! I just... I just thought you wouldn't want to see me." he finished lamely."

Heero looked up at him then, putting the papers down at last, "Why on earth wouldn't I want to do that?" he asked the braided man, who just looked at his feet, and remained silent. Heero stood up then, and went to look out the enormous window, his back facing his employee, "Duo, I'll ask again. If you are unsure about tomorrow's invitation, I will understand if you..."

"NO! No, I'm sure, I am!" Duo stepped closer, now standing beside Heero's desk, "Heero, please, I'm sorry, I just... I'm sure. Please come."

Heero turned and looked back at him, then slowly started walking closer to the other man, his gaze not shifting from Duo's eyes. "Are you?" he whispered when he was standing right before Duo, his hand reaching out to cares the other mans cheek.

"I am," Duo whispered back, and closed his eyes, when Heero started leaning in. The kiss was as sweet as he remembered it, sending and electric shock through both of them, a pleasant warmness filling his stomach. He threw his arms around Heero's shoulders and tilted his head to deepen the kiss, opening his lips and letting Heero's tongue explore the inside of his mouth.

Heero growled possessively when he felt Duo open his lips, claiming them, kissing the other man like there was no tomorrow. He pushed Duo back against his desk, then grabbed him under his butt and helped him sit on top, the papers that were usually neatly stacked on it, now flying in every direction then falling to the floor. Neither man cared much though. Duo's hands were buried in Heero's hair, while Heero's were touching his thighs, running over his back, caressing everyplace they could reach. The kissed for a long time, the pent up passion that was slowly building between them now bursting out free. When the need for air became hard to ignore, Heero shifted his lips to Duo's ear, then his neck. Kissing, licking, biting sucking, making the other man gasp and moan quietly, Duo's hands grabbing fists of his hair. They stayed like that for a long time, the sky outside going red, and then becoming dark, as night fell. They might have stayed there even longer, if Duo's phone hadn't suddenly rung.

"Shit! That's probably Hilde!" Duo fumbled with one hand to reach his cellphone, Heero still absorbed in making another hickey on his neck. The braided man finally reached it, and opened it, "Y-yes?"

"Duo?! Where the hell are you?!" Hilde's outraged voice could be heard from the other end of the line, "You were supposed to be home an hour ago! What the hell happened!? Do you know how worried I was?!"

Hil, sis, I'm sorry, I.. ah... "Heero just bit his collarbone, and now was licking that place, his breath hot against Duo's skin. He gasped again, and tried to speak to his sister again, "I'll be home soon, I'm sorry, I got.. caught up at work..."

There was a short silence from the other end of the line, and then Hilde asked between snickers, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes! So just hung up, and let me continue!" she just laughed, and disconnected the call.

Duo dropped the cell onto the deck, and turned for another kiss from Heero. After it, the other man stepped back a little, and looked at him with a sexy smile on his face, "I guess we better stop now. I don't want your sister mad at me for keeping you from her."

Duo very much wanted to say, that Hilde could do and think whatever the hell she wanted, as long as he got this walking sex god with tousled hair and lips puffy from kissing, all to himself. But he knew Heero was right, and they should stop now. He pushed him a lightly away, so he could stand up again, and straightened his clothes a little, "I'm never gonna hear the end of it once I'm back home," he groaned.

Heero leaned down, and kissed him lightly on the nose, "You'll live."

"Yeah, I will," Duo smiled up at him, "And it's more than worth it." Heero smiled back at him, leaning down to give him another peck on the lips, then grabbing his hand. Together, they left the office, closing it up behind them, then when they reached their separate cars, they shared a one last kiss, before saying their goodbyes, and driving home.

* * *

As Duo predicted, Hilde was teasing him from the moment he walked through the door.

"Sooo... Is he a good kisser?" she grinned up at him.

"It's none of you business. But yes," he gave her a mock glare, and went into the kitchen to prepare a late dinner more like supper now. Hilde came closer, and pushed away the collar of his shirt, rising an eyebrow at what she saw, "I see he also likes to bite."

"Hilde!" Duo pushed her hand away.

"I wonder if he's good in bed..." she said in a conversational tone of voice.

"None of your damn business!"

"Oh but it is my business if he's to become my brother-in-law!" she mock-gasped and grabbed her heart with both hands.

"Hil!" Duo grabbed the flour he was using at th moment, and threw a fistful of it at her. She blinked stupidly for a moment, her mouth agape, some of the floor falling into it, her face and hair now white like a ghosts. He shook her head a little, to dislodge some of the powder, and then... "Why you, filthy, little.." she grabbed some flour herself and threw it at her brother. They started a food fight, first with flour, then she took some tomato sauce and smeared it on Duo's nose, while he grabbed a bit of the whipped cream that was for desert, and squashed it on her face. In few minutes they, and half of the kitchen, were filthy beyond recognition, but they were laughing like little kids. Then, once again that evening, a phone call interrupted Duo's fun. He went to answer it, trying not to make a bigger mess as he went.

"Duo here."

"Hey, it's Trowa."

"Trowa, man how's life?! I can't remember the last time I saw you! A bit more and I'll forget how you look!"

The man, Trowa, just laughed quietly, "Well, maybe I can remedy that. Both me and Cathy were thinking of maybe visiting you somewhere next week. She could stay only for the weekend, because of some tests at school, but I was thinking about crashing your place for a little longer, take some vacation time."

"Sure thing man! It's no problem as long as you sleep on the couch! I can put a mattress in Hilde's room, so the girls can sleep together, I know Hilde misses Cathy a lot."

"Yeah, they used to spend all the time at each others place. But so did we, Duo."

"I know, sorry for that Tro. I got a little... tangled up in work back here, " he could hear Hilde snickering from the direction of the kitchen, "I have lots to tell you, and I'm sure it's the same with you."

"Sure is," Duo heard a shout from a distance from Trowa's end, "Cathy sends her love. I'll let you be now, I'll call later this week to give you more details, ok?"

"'K, Tro. See you soon then! And give Cathy a kiss from us!"

"Will do! Bye!"

"Bye!"

Duo put the receiver down, and looked at Hilde, "We're gonna have some guests next week."

"Cool!"

"Which means you'll have to clean your room."

"Damn."

Duo just laughed and shook his head, then went to help his sister clean the mess in the kitchen.

* * *

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Ahhhh... this fic is getting out of control! It was supposed to be a one-shot. A one-shot I tell you! XD More WAFF, and blame **shad0w118** for the lack of lemon scene :P I reconsidered, and we will wait a little bit more :P is evil

**Title: **The Herald  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Don't sue. Don't Kill.  
**Warnings:** Not beta read. Possible citrus, swearing, AU, mild angst.  
**Pairings:** 1+2, future 1x2. 5+R, The pool is still open about Quat and Tro, but seeing all the interest, I'd say that's a strong possibility  
**Rating:** R so far. Probably NC-17 later.  
**AN:** The names of the newspapers are made up. If a paper with a name like this does exist and Herald probably does it's not my intention, to compare the two. Enjoy the fic, and please comment.

Part 5

Friday at work was.. different for the both men. Every time Duo saw Heero, he blushed, and every time Heero saw that he smiled even wider than he already was. When at lunch he went to ask Heero about some work-related stuff, the other man asked him about their date that day, "What time do you want me to come?"

"About seven would be ok. But if you want to stay later at work today, I can make the dinner later..."

"No, no, seven is good. Actually, I was thinking about leaving work early today." Heero smiled at him, and Duo understood the reason for Heero's leaving earlier, blushing slightly.

"I hope you like Italian food, since that seams to be my specialty."

"It's ok. Should I bring anything?"

"No, no, I have everything. Just bring yourself and a healthy appetite!"

"I will," Heero came closer to the other man, grabbing him around the waist, and puling Duo to him. Then he leaned down and kissed him lightly, "I can't wait for tonight."

"Me neither." They kised again, slowly, savoring each other, enjoying the closeness. Suddenly, a click and then a shocked gasp sounded in the office, both men jumping apart when they heard Relena's stuttering, "Oh my... I'm-m sorry... I knocked but... I'm really sorry!" she said quickly with an unnaturally high tone voice, then quickly left them alone again.

Heero hugged Duo again, and the braided man hid his face in the crook of his neck. Heero felt Duo's cheeks, hot from the blush that was surely coloring them.

"That was so embarrassing," Duo mumbled into Heero's skin.

"Be glad it was Relena."

"Duo looked up, hearing Heeros emotionless voice, "Heero?"

The other man just shook his head slightly, and smiled down at him, "I'm sorry, it's ok. Relena knows my preferences, she was just shocked. And she's not the kind of person to tease you, and gossip around. So there's no need to worry."

"Yeah," Duo smiled back, and they slowly separated. With a last, "I'll see you tonight!" and a nod in reply from Heero, Duo left his bosses office, and went to his own, deciding to hide from Relena... just in case.

* * *

At 6:30 pm, Duo was running around the kitchen like a mad man. At 4 he took Hilde to her friends place, and on the way back, he got stuck in a traffic jam. He cursed, he fummed, and he prayed to God his old junker of a car didn't overheat. When he finally got home it was almost five. He grabbed a quick shower, which - even in quick mode -took about 30 minutes, plus another 20 for drying and braiding his hair. Not wanting to stain his clothes while cooking, he decided to change right before Heero got here.

He prepared the food, and while some of it was frying, made the desert, and putt it in the fridge.

Right before seven, he put the spinach casserole in the oven, and run to his room to change. He was just looking himself up in the mirror, adjusting his braid one last time, when the door rung. He ran to open it, smiling when he saw Heero on his door step. The other man was holding one hand behind his back, smiling happily at Duo. Then, he revealed the bottle of some expensive red wine, from behind his back.

"Awww... and for a moment there I thought you brought me flowers." Duo grinned at him, and let Heero in.

"I can bring you some on the second date?" replied Heero, as he passed Duo to get into the house.

"Naaaah... to girly for me anyway," joked the braided man, and took the bottle from Heero, "Heero, I told you not to bring anything."

"Ah... but that was me asking if you needed anything. This is a present."

"Thank you. And hello," Duo grinned at Heero.

"Hello..." his guest whispered, and kissed him lightly.

"Come," Duo grabbed his hand when the kiss ended, "Dinner is almost ready." He led Heero to the kitchen, where the table was tastefully set for two people, complete with candles, and wine glasses. "I bought some wine too, but yours is better, so we'll drink that instead. They didn't have any good stuff in the neighborhood."

"Actually, I've bought this in France, two years ago. It was reserved for a special occasion. Such as this." he went to stand near Duo, as the other man took the casserole from the oven, and added some last touches to it. When he herd Heero's words, he smiled warmly at him, and then carried the food to the table. Heero grabbed the wine from the counter where Duo left it, and went to join the other man.

The dinner was delicious, which was no surprise for Heero. He complimented the cook, saying he didn't remember the last time he ate something this tasty, "Maybe you should reconsider your job choice? You'd be an awesome cook!"

"Thank you, but I think I'd stick with being who I am. They threw me out of cooking school for snatching up bits of the food I was preparing."

"What?"Heero laughed disbelievingly.

"Ok, ok, so they threw me out after I mixed up sweet pepper with the hot one... and made my professor, who tasted the food, drink water from the aquarium."

"You're kidding me."

"Nope. Sure as hell did that. I was afraid to go to a restaurant anywhere in the town, since almost everywhere, there was someone from the school working there, and they laughed every time they saw me!"

Heero laughed at the story, Duo joining him, both men already relaxed and having a great time. Then Heero noticed, that Duo tried to subtly separate the risings that were in the casserole, so he wouldn't have to eat them, "Duo? You don't like risings?"

The braided man blushed, and looked down at his plate, "Umm... no, not particularly, no."

"Then why add them to the casserole?"

"Well.. It's my favorite one, and the risins add a particular sweetness to it. Without them, it wouldn't taste the same. But I have a small issue with raisings. When I was a kid, I ate a whole bag of them, and got very sick after wards. Since then I don't really like them."

Heero laughed again, "You're definitely one and only in your kind. In a good way, of course."

"Thanks." The bottle of wine was opened, and they finished their dinner, chatting about meaningless stuff, telling funny stories from their pasts. When they finished, Duo took the plates to the sink, and asked Heero to take their glasses and wine to the living room, while he brought desert.

Heero was already sited on one end of the couch, two refiled glasses of wine standing on the coffee table near him. Duo came to sit next to him, handing him one of the simple but tasteful fruit salads, with a bit of whipped cream. They ate in silence for a while, and then Heero moved closer to him, took one of the strawberries from his dessert, and lifted it up to Duos lips. Duo slowly opened his mouth, taking the strawberry in, licking Heero's fingers of the cream, as he slowly pulled them out, and reached for a grape. The motion continued, Heero's fingers staying in his mouth a little longer this time, Duo licking and sucking on them slowly, all the time looking into Heero's eyes. When the fingers were pulled out this time, Heero quickly covered Duo's mouth with his own, licking them slightly, and then slipping his tongue inside. They kissed like that for a long time, tasting wine, fruits, and each others, the sensation making them both dizzy. Heero reached out to put his dessert on the table, and then did the same with Duo's, all the time not braking the contact between them. Once their hands were free, they started touching, caressing, combing through hair, and sliding under shirts. Heero tilted Duo backwards a little, making the man lay down on the cushions under him. His hand caressing Duo's exposed belly, making the butterflies in them go completely crazy. Duo's own hands weren't idle. They slid under Heero's shirt on his back, sliding up, and then scraping lightly with his nails on their way down, making Heero shiver delightfully. Heero's mouth traveled down, kissing Duo's neck, finding the almost faded hickeys he did there not long ago, and making sure they were visible again. He licked the slightly salty skin, smelled the faint citrusy smell of Duo's shampoo.

They stayed on that couch for a few hours, just enjoying each other, and when the hour got late, just lying in each others arms, sipping their wine from time to time, talking quietly. When Duo yawned slightly, Heero followed him suit, and sighed, "I should probably be going..."

"Mmmm.. comfy. Don' wanna move..."

Heero just chuckled, "You want to sleep on the couch?"

"Uh-huh." Duo nodded slightly.

"Well, if you're sure..."

"I am." Duo looked up at him, from his position oh Heero's chest.

"Than I'll stay," Heero kissed Duo's forehead, and relaxed back into the cushions.

"Hilde is gonna have one hell of a surprise in the morning..." mumbled Duo into Heero's chest, his eyes already closing, and his breathing evening out. Heero just chuckled and caresed his hair. Duo fell asleep soon, but Heero stayed up a little longer, watching the sleeping wonder mostly on top of him, still a little unable to believe, that this was true. After a time, he fell asleep himself, warm and comfortable, with Duo in his arms.

* * *

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **The Herald  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Don't sue. Don't Kill.  
**Warnings:** Not beta read. Possible citrus, swearing, AU, mild angst.  
**Pairings:** 1x2. 5+R, The pool is still open about Quat and Tro, but seeing all the interest, I'd say that's a strong possibility  
**Rating:** R so far. Probably NC-17 later.  
**AN:** The names of the newspapers are made up. If a paper with a name like this does exist and Herald probably does it's not my intention, to compare the two. Enjoy the fic, and please comment.

Part 6

Hilde came at very late morning, about 2 am. The party wasn't as good as she expected, and she managed to hop a ride with another girl who's parents came to collect her. Quietly, she opened the door, and was a little surprised to see the light coming from the living room. Warily, she stepped in, and melted on the spot, when she saw the two men on the couch. They were sleeping in each others arms, Duo on top of Heero, with a small but happy smile of his face. She couldn't remember the last time she saw him like this, and it made her sad. Duo deserved to be loved and cared for, for all the things he did for her. She just had to make sure it stayed this way. Hilde went to grab a blanket from one of the closets, and covered the two men with it, taking the wine, glasses and deserts back to the kitchen. Then she decided to grab a few hours of sleep herself so that she wasn't completely dead the next day. She forgot to turn off her alarm clock though, and at precisely 6 am it woke her up. She groaned into her pillow, but decided it was no use going back to sleep. She took a quick shower, dressed in some sweatpants and a T-shirt, and went to make herself some light coffee.

Heero woke up to the smell of coffee, and a very strange feeling. There was a weight on his chest, he was very warm, one of his arms was numb, and he was most definitely not in his bed. He shifted a little, and heard a small groan coming from somewhere below. He opened his eyes, and saw Duo sleeping peacefully, using him as a pillow. Memories of last night came flooding back to him, and he smiled goofily. They were covered by a blanket though, and that didn't fit in what he remembered. He lifted his hand, and caressed Duo's hair, run his knuckles lightly over one cheek, then kissed the top of the braided head, "Duo... Duo, wake up." He whispered. The other man just made a 'I don't wanna' sound, and snuggled more into his chest. Heero chuckled at that, Duo's 'pillow' shaking in reaction. The braided man slowly, groggily opened his eyes, blinking up at Heero, before he recognized him, and smiling when his own memories came to him, "Hi there" He said in a sleep rough voice.

"Hello. Sleep well?"

"Best sleep I ever had," Duo replied with a smirk, and now much more awake. He moved to be completely on top of Heero, and leaned down to kiss him.

"Umm... Duo..."Hero said between the sweet kisses Duo was giving him.

"Yes?" Duo looked down at him confused.

"I think your sister is back home." Heero pointed to the blanket.

Only then did Duo notice it, as well as the faint smell of coffee coming from the kitchen, "Damn," he sighed. Then he smirked again, grabbed the blanket, and covered both their heads with it. Once under it, he gave Heero one last kiss, long and deep, making them both a little breathless, "Now, I'm gonna go take a shower, and You will not run away, ok?"

"Promise." Heero chuckled, and Duo got off of him.

While the braided man showered, Heero decided to go and see about that coffee. He stretched, getting some of the feeling back into one of his arms. In the kitchen, he met Hilde. She was sitting at the table, reading a book, and sipping from time to time from a steaming cup. She looked up when she herd Heero enter.

"Good morning." he nodded to her.

"Hi. Had a good night?" she smirked at him.

"Couldn't you tell?" he smiled back. "Is there a chance of getting some of that coffee?"

"Sure," she pointed to here the cups and mugs were, and he poured himself some, then went to join her at the table.

She was looking seriously at him now, and it made him feel a little uncomfortable. "Heero, I like you. And Duo seams to like you too. A lot. And I'm happy for him. But mark my words Heero. If you ever hurt my brother, I will find you, and kick your ass. He's a good guy, and he deserves to be treated seriously. He's been hurt badly before, and will not let it happen again, is that clear?"

Heero looked at her with new respect. She cared a lot about Duo, and was willing to fight for his happiness, "I promise you, that I would never willingly hurt him." She nodded, accepting his reply.

"Duo is very lucky to have a sister like you," he smiled at her.

"Thank you," she smiled back, and went back to reading her book.

A minute later, Duo walked into the room, in fresh jeans and a T-shirt, "What's with the gloomy silence guys?" he asked the two quiet figures at the table.

"Not everyone is as chipper as you in the morning. Freak." replied Hilde.

"Well _some_ of us have to, or the other ones wouldn't make it to school on time!"

"Oh, buzz off, lover boy."

Duo just blushed and showed her his tongue.

"You're acting like a kid."

"And you're acting like you're jealous!"

And so the morning continued with Heero chuckling madly at the table, listening to the two siblings mock-argue. When the finished, Duo made some pancakes for breakfast. Heero left a bit after it, with a last promise to Duo to pick him up again at six, so they could go to the movies.

* * *

When the weekend was over, Duo was a little dad they had to go back to work. He enjoyed going out with his new boyfriend. He felt warm every time he thought that word.

They went to the movies, and then for some pizza, deciding to bring some back for Hilde. They took walks to the park, embracing, kissing, and just enjoying each others company. On Sunday, Heero took both Duo and Hilde for a small trip. The drove to the near by lake. It was one of the bigger in the country, and they offered all-day cruises on ships. They spend the day an board one, listening to some of the concerts, taking part in all the events, eating outside, on the top deck. The two men managed to get some time together, when Hilde decided to go for the free dance lessons. During that time, they walked hand in hand, exploring the ship. They had a lovely time, and Duo was sure they'd do it again at some point.

But now that the weekend ended, they had work to do. And it pretty much made for no dates. Heero did visit them for another dinner on Wednesday, and they had some plans for today's night, wanting to visit a nice looking restaurant they passed on their way from the movies. For now though Duo was at another press conference, about a very important players contusion. He was sitting in a room full of reporters, TV, radio, papers... all kinds of them. He was a little bored, and was listening to th conversations going on around him. Suddenly one of them caught his interest, ".. yeah, I used to work for 'The Herald', but I quit." a gruff voice was saying behind Duo.

"You quit work in 'Herald' to work in 'New Visions'? Are you crazy? Every one knows that Catalonia is a wacko!" another voice answered, and Duo turned to see the conversing people. Two guys, both of them in their late twenties, the first one with short dark hair, and a sour look on his face, the other a red head, obviously from the TV, a blond, tall camera man siting beside him.

"Yeah, well, she's better than Yuy." the sour looking man spat out.

"Yuy? I've herd he's quite ok. My friends buddy from school is working for him, and he's no complaining." the camera man commented.

"Yuy is a fucking faggot, is what he is!" the first man glared at him.

"It's his choice, that's nothing to do with what kind of a boss he is." said the red head.

"That freak shouldn't be the boss of us, normal people. If he so wants to run a paper, he can hire more queers, and they can print it on pink paper with rainbows all around and a fucking penis for their logo!"

Duo couldn't take it anymore. He was so pissed off, he didn't know what he was doing. He just jumped up, and hit the guy straight in the face, making him fall backwards along with his chair. Duo, stood, rubbing his fist, glaring down at that scum of a man, "Honestly! I don't know what boss thought when he hired you! He couldn't have been thinking with his head... or cock! You're an ugly ass idiot, and no wonder no one but Catalonia wanted to hire you!" Duo yelled at him, then turned and walked out of there, before the security helped him.

* * *

Duo stormed into Heero's office, slamming the door behind him, and started pacing from one end of the room to the other, like an angry cat.

"Duo? You're back early," Heero blinked stupidly at him for a moment, and then noticed the pissed off look, "Did something happen?" he asked concerned.

"I've met my predecessor." Step, step, step.

"Did he do something?"

"He said something," step step step, "About you."

"Oh."

"And it pissed me off. Bad." Duo continued pacing, until a firm hand on his shoulder didn't stop him. Then Heero embraced him from behind, "Did you hit him?"

"Yeah," you could hear the satisfaction in Duo's voice.

"Then you did something I very much wanted to do myself." Heero grinned, and kissed the side of his neck. Duo sighed and relaxed at last, entwining his fingers with those of Heero's hand, that was hugging his waist, "How did he find out anyway?"

"He, ah... walked in on me... and my ex. Good thing he did, that guy was a looser. Dumped me the next day." Heero chuckled into his neck.

"I'm glad he did," Duo turned his head and kissed Heero lightly, then sighed, "I should get back to work."

"It's almost lunch time. How about we both take a short brake?" Heero suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Duo smiled, and they both left the office, Duo's mood much better now.

* * *

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **The Herald  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Don't sue. Don't Kill.  
**Warnings:** Not beta read. Possible citrus, swearing, AU, mild angst.  
**Pairings:** 1x2. 5+R, The pool is still open about Quat and Tro, but seeing all the interest, I'd say that's a strong possibility  
**Rating:** R so far. Probably NC-17 later.  
**AN:** The names of the newspapers are made up. If a paper with a name like this does exist and Herald probably does it's not my intention, to compare the two. Enjoy the fic, and please comment.

Part 7A

After Duo came back from his date with Heero on Thursday, Hilde greeted him with a message, "Trowa called. He asked if it was ok if they came on Friday, the tickets are cheaper then. I said they could, is that ok?"

"Sure, no problem, I'll just leave work a little earlier," he replied, and went to ready himself for bed.

Friday at work was usually calm. Some interviews, finishing some of the assignments, mostly just wrapping up the whole week. Duo had most of it done, so he just worked through lunch, and had it finished way before the end of the day. He wanted to go and tell Heero he was leaving earlier, but he was not in his office. He went to Relena to ask her if she knew anything.

"He's not back yet from a buisnes lunch with Mr. Winner. Is there a problem?" she asked.

"No, no, just wanted him to know I'm leaving earlier today. It's ok. I've left my work on my desk. Have a nice day Relena!" He waved to her and headed for the elevators.

"Same to you Duo!" she waved back, and went back to work.

He got home just in time to prepare dinner, when Trowa and his sister Catherine arrived. The four of them were friends since childhood. Trowa was a year older then Duo, but they were neighbors and always got along just fine, Trowa helping and protecting Duo at school. Hilde and Cathy were from the same year, always best friends, in the same classes since kindergarten. Until not long ago, they met all the time, but Duo and Hilde had to move, the stress of living in the old house, old neighborhood, where their mother died, too much for them. When the man who drove the car that hit their mother came back to town after a few years in prison, Duo was afraid he would go and kill him with his bare hands. So for his own good, he decided they needed a change of scenery. When the guys came, Hilde wasn't back from school yet. Duo let them rest for a while, Cathy managing to grab a shower, and then he served dinner to the two hungry siblings.

"So guys, how's life in the old town?" he asked during the meal.

"Oh, same old. Old miss Norring's cat died and she got herself a new one. The Novaks are going to have another baby, and their youngest son is very depressed about it, telling everyone that he wanted a puppy not a brother or sister," they shared a laugh over that," They closed the the 'Cake Heaven' not a week ago." Cathy went on.

"That's a pity. I loved her apple pie. And I could give my soul to taste that chocolate strawberry cake again"

"Yeah, that one was good." added Trowa, and they spend a few more minutes remembering all the good memories they had with that place. Soon after that Hilde came back, and after a big hug with Trowa, and an excited, squealing greeting with Cathy, the girls went to her room to gossip about who's going out with whom, and who broke up with whom. Something the boys had no interest in.

* * *

Heero's meeting with Quatre lasted longer than he estimated. Quatre was frustrated, because he was having problems finding some good reporters, most of them were fresh after school and had no good experience. Then he went on on how much he liked Duo, and when Heero told him they were dating, Quatre demanded they meat again. So Hero got back to work, intending to talk Duo into going out with the two of them this weekend. To his surprise, Duo was not there. Relena told him, that he went home earlier today, but didn't say why. Heero was a little concerned that Duo was maybe not feeling well, so he decided to stop by his house on his way from work.

He finished everything up, and anxiously went to see Duo. He stopped in front of the house, and went to ring the bell. There was some shouting inside, but he couldn't make out the words. Then the door opened... and Heero's world fell around him. There was a man in the door. Wearing only his jeans. And it wasn't Duo. He glared heatedly at him, "Who are you?" he demanded.

Trowa just came out of the shower, fresh and clean, and was a little too hot to dress properly again, "Duo, you mind if I forgo the T-Shirt for now? It's too damn hot in here."

"Sure, no problem Tro!" called Duo from Hilde's room, where he was making up the bed for Cathy. Then the doorbell rung. "Tro can you get that? It's probably the girls back from shopping!" Duo shouted to Trowa who shouted back an "Ok!" and went to answer the door. He opened them and blinked at the man glaring at him from Duo's doorstep. When he demanded his name, he replied truthfully, "Trowa."

"'Trowa' who?"

"Trowa Barton," Trowa tilted his head slightly to the side, "And you are...?"

Heero calmed down a little. Maybe this was just a misunderstanding. This was probably Hilde's boyfriend, or a friend of theirs, and he knew about Heero, "Heero Yuy."

The guy, Trowa, just blinked some more, and Heero got flaming pissed, and then an ice cold furry filled him up. He was about to yell at him, demand what the fuck he was doing in Duo's house, half naked at that, grab him shake him, and if the answer was not satisfactory, punch his lights out. But Duo's arrival mad him stop.

Duo finished with the bed, and went to se what was taking Trowa so long, he came into the hall, "Trowa, what's the matter? Are the girls back?" Then he noticed Heero on his doorstep, "Heero! Hey, what brings you here?" he asked cheerfully. Then he noticed the dark look on his boyfriends face, "Heero is something wrong? What's the matter?"

"I was about to ask the same question." replied a cold voice.

"Huh? Hero, come on in, tell me what's wrong."

"No, I don't think I will. I clearly interrupted something. I'll take my leave now, good bye gentleman." and he turned back to his car.

"Heero! Hey, wait up!" Duo run to him, and grabbed his arm.

"Let me go."

"Heero?"

"I've said let me go!" Heero yanked his arm from Duo's grasp and turned to him with a hurt and furious expression.

"Heero, what the fuck is the matter with you?! What do you mean you 'interrupted something'?!" Duo lost his patience.

"You and... and that... 'man'" Heero snarled.

"What... oh.. OH!" suddenly it all clicked into place in Duos head.

"Yes, 'oh'!"

"Heero you dumb headed idiot!" Duo smacked one hand to his face and shook his head, trying not to laugh. Hero blinked at him, confused, all the fury leaving him in a second, "What?"

Duo looked up at him, "Heero, Trowa is a friend of mine, like a brother, really. I've known him since I was two, and he and his sister came to visit us this weekend!"

Heero looked at him and gaped, feeling abashed, "I... I'm sorry... I... ohmygod," he run a hand through his hair, making it even messier, "Duo, please, I don't know what came over me, I was just so mad..."

"You were jealous." it wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Yeah," Heero grinned sheepishly at him, "Will you forgive me?", he asked with something close to the kicked puppy look, which made Duo chuckle.

"Of course I will!" Duo threw his arms around Heero's neck and hugged the other man firmly, Heero hiding his face in the braided mans neck. He sighed. Everything was alright again.

Duo moved back a little and gave Hero a small kiss on the lips, "Come, Trowa is probably confused as hell, and worried that he did something wrong. And I was hoping the two of you would get along," he grabbed Heero's hand and took him inside.  


* * *

Trowa was sitting in the living room, now wearing a T-shirt, looking nervous. When he herd Duo and Heero walk in, he stood up to face them, "Duo I really am sorry for the misunderstanding..."

"It's ok, Tro, it wasn't your fault." Duo interrupted him, "Right?" he looked pointedly at Heero, who bowed slightly to Trowa, "I should be the one to apologize, I acted thoughtlessly. I should have let someone explain before jumping to conclusions." Heero apologized.

"It's ok, no harm done." Trowa smiled, "Let's start again then. Trowa Barton, Duo's friend." Trowa extended his hand and Heero shook it with a smile.

"Heero Yuy. The jealous boyfriend." Heero smiled sheepishly at Duo.

There was a short silence, and then... "Boyfriend?"

"Yup." Duo grinned proudly, "Ain't he cute?" he gave Heero a small peck on the cheek, which earned him an amused look from both men.

The three of them moved to sit down, Duo and Heero on the couch, while Trowa took the chair, "So, how did the two of you meet?" Trowa asked.

"I'm his boss." replied Heero.

"Now this is getting more and more interesting," Trowa blinked at him, "Sooo... you sleeping with the boss. Who would have thought." he smirked at Duo, who threw a small pillow at him and mumbled under his nose, "It's not as if I've slept with him... yet."

Heero herd the comment, but choose to ignore it for now, not wanting to embarrass Duo.

The braided man turned to his boyfriend, "By the way Heero, what _does_ bring you here?"

"Oh! Well I wanted to check if you were ok, since you left work early, but now I see why. And I wanted to talk with you. I saw Quatre today, and he was very adamant, that I convince you to go clubbing this weekend. He said he wanted to see the 'Maxwell way' of spending an evening. Of course all your guests are invited too."

"Well I don't know... Trowa?" Duo turned to his friend with a questioning look.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. I haven't been out for quite some time. Going alone is not much fun. But I do know Cathy planned to take Hilde to one of those clubs for those college kids, so they won't go with us. They are under age, after all."

"That's settled then. So, where do we go, Mr Maxwell?" asked Heero.

"Now, that's my secret, boss. Just be sure to dress like a normal guy our age, and come pick us up at about 8." Duo winked at him, "Now, have you eaten?"

"No, I came here straight from work."

"Then come, I'll feed you. See how good I am."

"Yes, Master."

Trowa just chuckled at the two of them, already liking Heero. He made Duo smile and relax, and even if he was a little jealous, it just showed he cared. Trowa just hoped it would last.

* * *

At eight Duo heard a horn outside, and both he and Trowa went out. They got into the car, and greeted both Heero and Quatre, Duo introducing Trowa to the later. Then Duo gave directions to a club he heard about. It was said to accept all kinds of couples, gay, straight or lesbian, and Duo thought that would be the best choice, since he didn't know Quatre's preferences. They soon arrived at the place, and got out. That's when Duo got his first look at what Heero and Quatre were wearing, "You approve?" Quatre laughed.

"Looks good. I just don't think _normal_ guys our age wear clubbing clothes from Armani" Duo snickered, and Quatre gave an mock-indignant huff.

"It is no Armani. I bought it on one of my trips to Paris, "at that Duo gave him a 'My Point Exactly' stare, "and I was told I look good in it."

"You do, don't worry, Duo is probably just jealous you look better than him" Trowa smirked, earning a hard poke in the ribs from Duo.

"Thank you Trowa," Quatre smiled at him, "at least you appreciate my look."

Trowa just thought to himself, that he probably appreciated it more than he should.

Duo turned to his boyfriend, "Now YOU look hot!" He eyed Heero in his tight black, jeans and an half open, dark blue dress shirt. Duo himself was wearing similar jeans, and a short, black T-Shirt, showing a bit of his stomach.

"So do you," Heero grabbed him in the middle, and tugged him in for a hot kiss.

"Love..." Quatre sighed, and Trowa looked at him, "So not fair."

Trowa gave him a puzzled look, "And why is that?"

"Quatre smirked a little evilly up at the tall man, "My paper is bigger, and I still don't have employees like Duo."

Trowa just laughed, and they all headed into the club.

It was still rather early, but there was already a small crowd inside. Two floors, the first had the dance floor surrounded by high tables, and a bar on the wall opposite to the door. The second floor, overlooking the first, had all kinds of couches, booths, tables and simple cushions put on the floor, arranged around tables, and another bar. It was meant for relaxing and it was much quieter, so you could have an actual conversation. The group went to clime one of the couches in the back, Duo and Quatre going to get some drinks, and reappearing a minute later. They sat and drank for a while, laughing, and generally having a good time. When the crowd on the dance floor became a little bigger, Duo grabbed Heero's hand and demanded they go dancing, their two friends trailing behind them.

Once on the dance floor, Duo threw his arms around Heero's neck, moving their bodies to the rhythm. One song after another they danced, their bodies moving against each other, the rest of the people around them forgotten.

"Not jealous anymore?"Duo whispered into Heero's ear during one of the slower songs.

"Not about Trowa."Heero whispered back.

"Then who?"

"Everybody," Heero breathed into his boyfriends ear, "I'm jealous of every person that looks at you, I envy anyone you smile at, talk to. I want you all to my self."

"Why?" Duo's simple question, breathed against Heero's neck was full of hope and fear.

"Because... "Heero leaned back a little, so he could look into Duo's sparkling amethyst eyes, "I love you."

Duo kissed him then. Fierce and deep, pouring everything he felt, into that single kiss, and Heero kissed him back, with just as much emotion, if not more.

Above them, their two friends were standing on the second floor, watching the dance floor.

"It's good to see him so relaxed and happy," Trowa commented.

"You probably mean Duo, but I could say the same about Heero. Life wasn't easy on him either." Quatre looked sad for a moment.

"It's good they found each other than."

"It is," Quatre smiled at him, "Well, I guess that leaves us to care for our selves."

"So it seams." Trowa put his empty glass on a near by table, then extended one of his hands to Quatre, "Care to dance with me?"

"I'd love to." Quatre smiled at him, and they went downstairs.

* * *

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** The Herald  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Don't sue. Don't Kill.  
**Warnings:** Not beta read. Possible citrus, swearing, AU, mild angst.  
**Pairings: **1x2, 5+R, 3+4  
**Rating:** R so far. Probably NC-17 later.  
**AN:** The names of the newspapers are made up. If a paper with a name like this does exist and Herald probably does it's not my intention, to compare the two. Enjoy the fic, and please comment.

Part 8

The weekend flew by for the four friends. On Sunday, Cathy went back home to their aunt, and Trowa decided to stay until the end of the week. At brakfast on monday, he dropped a real bomb on his two friends.

"Actually, the truth is, I'm not staying here so long because of vacations. I've... lost my job, and couldn't find another one. I was hoping I could find something in here."

"What? What happened?!"

"They closed the paper. It wasn't doing good enough."

Duo gave him a sympathetic smile, "But why didn't you tell us sooner?"

Trowa just looked down at his plate.

"Cathy doesn't know, does she?"

"No," Trowa admitted, "I don't want to worry her yet."

Duo just sighed and shook his head, while Hilde smacked their friend upside the head and lectured him on why he should tell such important things to his sister.

* * *

Later that day at work, Duo got called to Heero's office.

"You wanted to see me?"

"I always want to see you." Heero faigned a hurt voice, and Duo just rolled his eyes at him.

"I've got some good news" Heero said finally, "The formal congratulations and invitations to the gala have arrived. Both you and Wufei are nominated, you in the debut category, Wufei in the politics. I ned you to call back and tell them how many people will be coming. I assume You will take Trowa and Hilde, I'm going as your boss and date," at that Heero gave him a smile, "and I need to know if Wufei is taking anyone. also Quatre is coming, but on his own, with some of his own nominated reporters."

"Well, there's a possibility that Cathy will want to go too. And Wufei will be bringing Relena for sure."

"Relena?"

"Yeah, didn't you know they were dating?" Duo was a little surprised at that.

"Not much gossip reaches me. I don't exactly spend much time at the water cooler."

Duo chuckled at that.

"They are paying both for the tickets and the hotel rooms for everyone, but I need to give them the details today. That's why I need you and Wufei to have lunch with me today, so we can discuss everything."

"Damn, I was meeting Trowa for lunch at that Cafe we like so much."

"Actually," Heero wondered, "I was supposed to meet Quatre there, and was about to cancel. How about we hook them up instead?"

"They seamed to like each other good enough this weekend..."

The two boyfriends smirked at each other, and got to work.  


* * *

Trowa entered the Cafe, and looked around in search of a certain blond head. He noticed Quatre waving to him from one of the booths, and he went to join him.

"Good afternoon, Trowa. I hope you don't mind spending lunch with me." Quatre gave him a sunny smile.

"Not at all. I had a great time this weekend."

"So did I." The waitress came and took their orders.

"So, what have you been doing so far?" the blond asked when she was gone.

"Looking for a job, actually."

"Oh? May I ask what kind of job?"

"At this point? Any kind. But I was hoping one of the local papers would take me in."

"You a journalist too?"

"Yes. I worked at a small local paper back home, didn't have as much luck as Duo did. The paper didn't do good enough, and they closed it."

Quatre shocked him with what he said next, "I think, Mr Barton, I may have a proposition for you."

* * *

That evening Heero was invited for dinner again, so they could celebrate a little. When Duo and Heero entered the house carrying a bottle of champagne, Trowa greeted them with: "I sure hope that's for me!"

Duo blinked at him, puzzled, and his friend decided to enlighten him, "I've got a job."

"Awesome!" Duo run to hug him and then Heero shook his hand and said his congratulations.

"Come on, man, spill it! What kind of job?"

"I'll be working as a journalist at 'Voice's new office here in town"

"You kidding me! Quatre gave you a job?" Duo was very excited for his friend. "Then we celebrate two things today!"

The evening was a very happy one. Both the champagne bottles were empty before they all went to sleep.

* * *

The time until the gala flew by in no time. Trowa spend it on looking for his own apartment, and going over the job details with Quatre on their many lunch meetings. Both Duo and Heero were suspecting those were way more than that, but neither of the two man was forthcoming with any information, so they didn't push.

When the time came, they all packed, and Heero came to collect them. Cathy couldn't go, since she had some exams, and Hilde was a little disappointed. They met Wufei and Relena at the airport, introducing them to both Trowa and Hilde. The flight was mostly uneventful, the men sleeping through most of it, while the girls got to know each other a little better. When they arrived, cars were waiting to get them to the hotel where all the guests stayed, and the gala was going to be hosted. They were given three double rooms, one for the girls, one that Duo and Heero took and the last one for Wufei and Trowa.

Wufei appeared to be a little stuck-up at first, but he wasn't really that bad. he had a witty and a little sarcastic sense oh humor, and had a large range of knowledge. Trowa didn't mind sharing the room with him. The man was quiet and neat, but could hold up an intelligent conversation.

Since the gala was the next day, and they had the rest of this to themselves, the girls decided to use the occasion and go shopping, dragging Wufei with them. Trowa called Quatre, and made an appointment to met with him, while the two boyfriends decided to go sight seeing. It's been some time since they last went for a date, and they enjoyed the time together a lot. They walked around town for a few hours, stopped for dinner, and than later for supper. Duo called Hilde to check if everything was alright, and got a call from Trowa that he'll be coming in later tonight. They ended at a small cake shop in the park, that had a balcony over the pond.

Heero looked at his cake and then at Duo's, "Your's bigger." he pouted slightly.

"That's because the waitress likes my butt," Duo snickered. Heero glared. At the waitress.

"And you have more whipped cream!"

Duo showed him his tongue.

Heero grabbed his spoon, and reached over to scoop some of said cream from Duos plate, then ate it quickly, smearing some around his lips in the process.

"Hey! That's my cream!" Duo protested.

"Yeah? So come and get it." Heero smirked.

Duo leaned over the table, and licked the cream from around Heero's lips, then kissed him passionately, both man tasting the cream on each othrs tongues.

"Mmmm... I think I like this way of eating cakes." said Duo and licked his lips, when they finally separated.

"I think I like it too." Heero smiled at him, and they finished their cakes. When they were going out, the waitress looked a little crestfallen.

They went back to their hotel room, Heero taking a shower while Duo checked on Hilde.

When the braided boy walked into the room, Heero just got out of the bathroom, one towel around his hips, combing his hair with another. Duo just stared.

And stared some more.

"You like what you see?" Heero asked when he finally noticed Duo just standing in the middle of the room.

"Definitely." Duo breathed.

Heero came closer to him, and grabbed Duo's shirt, then kissed him hotly, "I'd show you more," he mumbled against the other man's lips, "But we have an early start tomorrow."

"Spoil sport." Duo kissed him one last time, then went to take his own shower.

Heero dressed to bed and waited to have his own eye full one Duo got out of the bathroom.

* * *

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** The Herald  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Don't sue. Don't Kill.  
**Warnings:** Not beta read. LEMON, swearing, AU, mild angst, sap.  
**Pairings: **1x2, 5+R, 3+4  
**Rating:** R so far. Probably NC-17 later.  
**AN:** The names of the newspapers are made up. If a paper with a name like this does exist and Herald probably does it's not my intention, to compare the two. Enjoy the fic, and please comment. A thank you to nuttydoe for the gramar check :

Part 9A

The next day they all had to wake up early. Even though the gala didn't start until late afternoon, there was a formal breakfast, during which the rules, and timetable were outlined. Soon after, they were all invited for a concert and cabaret, that lasted almost until dinner. There were some brakes in-between, that the group of friends used to talk and mingle a little, Heero knowing most of the directors, Duo meeting some of his old co-workers from 'Voice'. He didn't know them well, but they did remember him, and congratulated the braided man on his achievement. While Duo was talking with them, their boss, and Duo's new friend came to them, greeting Duo by his name, and chatting with him for a minute like best friends. Then he went to talk with Heero and Trowa.

One of the guys from 'Voice', previous superiors of Duo, and way more experienced reporters/journalists than him, turned to look at the braided man with shock and admiration, "You are on first name basis with Mr. Winner? Scratch that, you called him 'Quat'! Damn, boy, you are nominated for your debut article, you are friends with Quatre Winner, and there's gossip you know Heero Yuy very well too. You sure know how to get around, do you?"

Duo blushed a little and scratched the back of his neck, "Well, it was a coincidence, really. I do know Heero well, and Quatre is his friend. We were introduced, and he seamed to like me well enough. He's a cool guy himself, and I like hanging out with him."

"Damn, I wish I could 'hang out' with my boss" The man just shook his head, and they soon went away to talk to other people. Hilde came to stand next to her brother, "You should have told them to try and date their boss, it seamed to work for you."

He slapped her arm, "Yeah sure, why don't they. And then Trowa would kill me"

Hilde just laughed and shook her head.

When the festivities ended, they all went back to their room to get ready for the official dinner and gala. They took showers, changed, the girls fussed around each other, and then at last, went down to find their table. When they sat down, Heero leaned closer to him, to have a quiet conversation, "Nervous?"

"A little," Duo admitted, "This sure is a first for me."

"I'm sure you'll win. Your article was not only good, it was also the cause of some mass police action, and an anti-corruption campaign. It was also well known by people, and some papers and TV stations even quoted it." Heero went on... and on.

"Oh, come on Heero, it wasn't that big. And besides, I was probably nominated just for that, "Duo sighed, "There are far better articles then mine, I don't even dream about this."

"You should believe more in yourself, Maxwell." commented Wufei from across the table.

"It's Duo, 'Fei. And I'm realistic. It's way better than being disappointed."

His friends just shook their heads.

After a short silence, an idea came to Heero's mind, and he moved closer still, to whisper to Duo's ear, "How about I promise you something special tonight if you win?" a shudder passed through Duo.

"And what if I loose?" he whispered back.

"Then I'll just have to console you, right?" Duo felt a hand caressing his tight under the table, but after a short moment it was gone, and Heero sat back upright in his chair. Duo swallowed hard, and decided, that he could skip being realistic. Just this time.  


* * *

The next day they all had to wake up early. Even though the gala didn't start until late afternoon, there was a formal breakfast, during which the rules, and timetable were outlined. Soon after, they were all invited for a concert and cabaret, that lasted almost until dinner. There were some brakes in-between, that the group of friends used to talk and mingle a little, Heero knowing most of the directors, Duo meeting some of his old co-workers from 'Voice'. He didn't know them well, but they did remember him, and congratulated the braided man on his achievement. While Duo was talking with them, their boss, and Duo's new friend came to them, greeting Duo by his name, and chatting with him for a minute like best friends. Then he went to talk with Heero and Trowa.

One of the guys from 'Voice', previous superiors of Duo, and way more experienced reporters/journalists than him, turned to look at the braided man with shock and admiration, "You are on first name basis with Mr. Winner? Scratch that, you called him 'Quat'! Damn, boy, you are nominated for your debut article, you are friends with Quatre Winner, and there's gossip you know Heero Yuy very well too. You sure know how to get around, do you?"

Duo blushed a little and scratched the back of his neck, "Well, it was a coincidence, really. I do know Heero well, and Quatre is his friend. We were introduced, and he seamed to like me well enough. He's a cool guy himself, and I like hanging out with him."

"Damn, I wish I could 'hang out' with my boss" The man just shook his head, and they soon went away to talk to other people. Hilde came to stand next to her brother, "You should have told them to try and date their boss, it seamed to work for you."

He slapped her arm, "Yeah sure, why don't they. And then Trowa would kill me"

Hilde just laughed and shook her head.

When the festivities ended, they all went back to their room to get ready for the official dinner and gala. They took showers, changed, the girls fussed around each other, and then at last, went down to find their table. When they sat down, Heero leaned closer to him, to have a quiet conversation, "Nervous?"

"A little," Duo admitted, "This sure is a first for me."

"I'm sure you'll win. Your article was not only good, it was also the cause of some mass police action, and an anti-corruption campaign. It was also well known by people, and some papers and TV stations even quoted it." Heero went on... and on.

"Oh, come on Heero, it wasn't that big. And besides, I was probably nominated just for that, "Duo sighed, "There are far better articles then mine, I don't even dream about this."

"You should believe more in yourself, Maxwell." commented Wufei from across the table.

"It's Duo, 'Fei. And I'm realistic. It's way better than being disappointed."

His friends just shook their heads.

After a short silence, an idea came to Heero's mind, and he moved closer still, to whisper to Duo's ear, "How about I promise you something special tonight if you win?" a shudder passed through Duo.

"And what if I loose?" he whispered back.

"Then I'll just have to console you, right?" Duo felt a hand caressing his tight under the table, but after a short moment it was gone, and Heero sat back upright in his chair. Duo swallowed hard, and decided, that he could skip being realistic. Just this time.

* * *

The dinner was served, and they ate in compatible silence. A true, three-course dinner, with light dessert, and after that wine and champagne were served. The light in the room was dimmed, and a small stage was illuminated. A man came onto the stage, cameras were on, and the gala started. First, all the sponsors and organizers were mentioned, then there was a short talk about the plebiscite, it's history, and how the ones who won the debut award, won others in years to come. When the man finished, all the categories were presented, with a list of nominated articles with their authors names. Then the first category was called out, the articles/names presented again, with a short description this time, of what they were about. It started with specific categories like: Politics, Sport, Celebrity Life, Every Day Life, People, Fotoreport, and so on. Wufei, sadly, didn't win, but he wasn't really disappointed, said, he was sure the article that won, would. he read it, and it was a masterpiece, so it was no wonder it was chosen. It went on for some time, presentation of category, the revealing of the winner, handing the award, congratulations, and a short 'Thank You' speech from every winner. Then after almost two hours, it came the time for the Best Debut, Best Reporter/Journalist, and so on.

The Debut category was announced, The names and articles presented, Duo's among it. The envelope was handed, the man waiting a moment, telling some joke or something, Duo couldn't remember for the life in him. He was suddenly so nervous he felt dizzy, and he's hands started to shake. He felt like it was the Oscar's awards, not a simple journalist plebiscite.

"Now, the winner in the Best Debut category for this year is... "There was a short, tense silence and then... "Duo Maxwell!"

A loud applause started, the lights illuminating their table, Heero, Hilde, and all his friends stood up and apploauded, he could see Quatre and the two men he talked to before do the same. He felt shaky and in shock, he couldn't believe it. He? But... he didn't even expect it...

It wasn't until Heero's "Get up silly and get on that stage!" that he realized he was still sitting down, so he stood up, and went on the stage, trying not to stumble, or just flat out pass out on the way. He stood in the middle, accepted the award, check, and congratulations, signed a copy of his article that would hang in the 'Hall of Fame' and went to the microphone to give his own, short speech. He thanked his boss and his friends, like practiclly everyone else, thanked for the award, made some silly joke about being nervous and in shock, and came off the stage in another round of applause. He reached their table, and his friends hugged him, said all the 'I told you so!' and all around were happy for him. He sat, looking at the award with a goofy smile, then felt Heero's hand on his. He looked up at him, but his boyfriend just grinned and winked. He didn't need to do more, Duo grinned back and threw his arms around him for a hug and a quick, hidden kiss.

The gala went on for some time still. After the awards were given, they were invited to another room, with an orchestra, a dance floor, and a buffet. The mingled a little, Duo accepting some more congratulations, one of them from Quatre, who shouted to him from almost the other end of the room, then went to hug him and praise him, and complain that he wasn't working for him.

Duo danced with both Hilde and Relena, declined offers from quite a few ladies, Heero standing behind him and glaring at anyone who dared to come near to Duo. At some point Hilde came and idemanded/i Heero dance with her, Relena doing the same soon after. It was almost the end, some people already gone, when Heero, after enough wine, got the courage to ask Duo for a dance.

"Are you sure, Heero? Not that I mind, but we're not exactly 'out' with our relationship"

"I don't mind," Heero shrugged, "Do you?"

"Nope, not at all. I can boast around that I go out with THE Heero Yuy" Duo laughed, and let himself be led to the dance floor. They came into each others arms, moving around the dance floor, song after song, ignoring the shocked gasps and interested stares that surrounded them. When the last song was announced, Heero hugged him closer, and at one point they passed Quatre and Trowa, who apparently got jealous, and decided to dance themselves. When the song ended, Heero leaned down and gave him a sweet kiss and a quiet 'hank You' with a smile, then they both turned to see the serious lip-lock that Quat and Tro were in.

"Get a room you two!" Duo shouted after a few moments of looking.

"Jealous, are you?" Quatre showed him his tongue, still in Trowa's arms.

"You kidding me? I like mine better!" Duo threw his hands around Heero's waist, hugging him to his side. The group of friends laughed, and went to depart to their rooms. Quatre and Trowa went for a walk, the girls went to their room, and so did Wufei, Duo and Heero.

"A night full of excitements, was it?" Duo asked his boyfriend on the way to their room.

"And it's not over yet." Heero winked at him, with a mysterious smile on his face.

The moment the door to their room closed behind them, they started kissing, hands touching and caressing, sliding under clothes. Duo's back hit the wall net to the door, one of his hands buried in Heero's hair the other pulling his suit off, yanking the shirt out of his boyfriends pants and sliding underneath, touching the bare skin on Heero's back.

"Is this my reward?" Duo gasped between kisses.

"This is just a warm up," Heero kissed him one more time, then grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the bathroom, "Come on, let's make use of that big jacuzzi bathtub." Duo didn't complain.

They lost the clothing along the way, still kissing and touching. Heero went to pour the water in, and then turned to look at Duo's completely naked form for the first time.

"You're gorgeous," he said as he stepped closer and reached with his hand to caress Duo's face.

"You're not half bad your self" Duo tried joking, but it was clear he was nervous, grabbing the rope of his hair, and worrying the end of it. Heero took it from him, and looked Duo in the eyes, "May I?"

"S-sure."

Heero untied his hair, and taking Duo's hand, led him to the tub. When the long haired man steeped into the tub he looked divine, his long hair floating around him on the water. When he reached the bottom, he sat down next to Heero, and looked down at the water between them. Heero once again touched his face, making the other man look up at him, "God, you're beautiful," he breathed, then kissed him, slowly and sweetly at first, the kiss becoming deeper and more passionate with time.

Tentatively Duo reached out and started to touch Heero, his arms, back, chest, steadily going lower as he felt hands on himself, touching his tights, belly, buttocks, and finally touching what most wanted to be touched. When Heero started to lowly caress his cock, he gasped, and grabbed his lovers shoulder with one hand, so he wouldn't slip underwater. He moaned and gasped between kisses, the hand moving from time to time to fondle his balls, then coming back to his cock.

At some point Heero grabbed his waist, and steered Duo to sit on his lap, both of them gasping loudly, Duo throwing his head back, when their erections met. Heero wrapped his hand around them, Duo covering it with his own, and they started to move them, while Heero kissed and sucked on his lovers neck, making hickeys he so loved to look at the next day, knowing it was him who made them. Heero let go of them at last, reaching for something next to the tub, Duo lying panting on his chest. He opened the bottle of conditioner, coating his fingers with it, then reaching behind Duo, and very slowly and carefully, inserting one finger into his lover.

Duo gasped when he felt the finger moving inside him, loosening up his muscles. It was so long since he's been with anyone... The first finger was soon joined by a second, then by a third. At that moment, Duo was so hard it was almost painful, gasping and writhing, "Please... Heero... I can't..."

"Shhh.." Heero kissed him, and the fingers were gone. But soon, something bigger was replacing them, Heero sliding slowly into him, inch after hot inch, the slight burn a pleasurable one. Duo let out one long moan, closing his eyes and letting himself feel. When Heero was fully inside he stopped for a moment, letting them both adjust, then grabbed Duo's waist, and lifted his lover up, letting him fall back down on his own. Duo placed his hands on the edge of the tub behind Heero's head, touching his forehead to Heero's, panting, and slowly moving his body up and down. The rhythm soon became quicker, Heero's erection brushing Duo's prostate almost with every push, making the long haired man almost howl with pleasure. They were splashing water all around them, but they didn't care, too lost in the moment, in the feelings. Soon it became too much for both of them, Duo pushing down one last time, then coming, shouting Heero's name, his convulsing passage making his lover come as well, filling him with the signs of his passion. Duo collapsed bonelesly against Heero's chest, panting, but sated and happy, "I love you," he whispered, once he had his breathing under some kind of control.

"I love you too," Heero let them rest for a few more minutes, then changing the water, they both washed quickly.

Duo was blinking sleepily up at Heero, snuggled against his chest, while the other man washed his body.

"Sleepy?"

A nod.

"Then come, it's time for bed," Heero smiled lovingly at him, then lifted him up, and got out of the tub. He sat Duo at the edge of it, toweling him off, making sure the long hair was as dry as it could be, then doing the same with himself. He picked Duo up again, and carried him to his bed. His lover immediately crawled under the covers, making room for Heero to lie beside him. He snuggled close to his lover, putting his head on Heero's chest.

"Good night, Duo."

"'Night, 'Ro." And soon after that Duo was asleep.

Heero lied a little longer, looking at the peaceful, sleeping face of his lover. At last, he fell asleep too, dreaming of laughing amethyst eyes, sweet lips and long chestnut hair.

* * *

TBC

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** The Herald  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Don't sue. Don't Kill.  
**Warnings:** Not beta read. Mentioned lemon, swearing, AU, mild angst, fluff, sap.  
**Pairings: **1x2, 5+R, 3+4  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**AN:** The names of the newspapers are made up. If a paper with a name like this does exist and Herald probably does it's not my intention, to compare the two. Enjoy the fic, and please comment. Big thanks to **nuttydoe** for doing the quick grammar checkkisses

When morning came Duo woke up to the feeling of someone caressing his hair. He made a contented sound, and let himself lay in the warmth of his lovers arms. He smiled when last night came back to him. The award, the excitement, the dance, the kiss, and at last the love making in the bathtub. He gave a happy sigh.

"What has you so happy in the morning?" Heero's amused voice sounded from somewhere above his head.

"Last night." Duo replied simply.

Heero chuckled at that, "Which particular part of 'last night'?"

Duo opened his eyes and looked up at him with a smile, "All of it." he gave Heero a sweet kiss, and the pair stayed like that for a little bit longer.

Sadly, they needed to get up and face the day, or they would miss their flight later this afternoon. Not willing to part just yet, though, they decided to 'save time and water' and take a shower together. Of course, the shower lasted way longer then their separate ones would, but neither mac complained as they explored the tricky but most enjoyable act of shower sex. Since Duo was still a little sore from last night, despite all the carefully preparation Heero made, it was the short haired man, that was on the receiving end this time, bent and braced against the slick wall, with Duo plastered to his back.

They were almost late for breakfast, so they dressed quickly and left the room. Their friends were already there, along with Quatre, and greeted them with smiles.

"So how does the winner feel the morning after?" Duo blushed at Relena's comment, the girl probably not relishing the double meaning of it.

"Still disbelieving." Duo sat down with Heero beside him, and waited for the waiters to bring their food. The conversation went on from there, the group of friend comfortable with each other, laughing, joking and being completely at ease.

'It feels good to have that,' Duo thought, and smiled to himself.

* * *

They came back home, and life went on. Trowa found his new apartment, coincidentally near Quatre's, Cathy now coming to visit almost every weekend, much to Hilde's joy. Wufei and Trowa became good friends during the short stay at the hotel, and the Chinese man often met with them for different occasions. Quatre had to travel a little between his old office and the one they were currently opening in the city, Trowa accompanying him more often than not. Life was good for all of them, and the only thing Duo could complain about, was the limited time he had with Heero. Since that time after the gala, they didn't have the chance to be by themselves. Other than meeting in the office (where Duo refused to do more then hug and exchange small kiss after Relena walked in on them), going on dates to see a movie, eat at a restaurant, go for a walk, and re-visiting the ship-cruising of the lake, or having dinner at Duo's house, they never had time and opportunity to go beyond making out and kissing. Duo refused to do anything with Hilde in the house, claiming he would die out of embarrassment afterwards, if she ever found out. It was frustrating, but not much could be done about it. And they were not desperate enough to buy a room in some kind of motel/hotel. Not yet, at least.

* * *

One day on his way to work, Heeros phone rung. He stopped at the side of the rode, and went to pick it. The called ID stated the call was from Duo's house.

"Yes?"

"Heero? It's Hilde. I'm sorry I'm calling you this early, but there was none at the office yet, and I need to leave in about 20 minutes. I just wanted to tell someone that Duo's sick and won't be coming to work today. He has a high fever. I should probably stay with him, but I have my exams this week and there's no way for me to miss them." she sighed into the phone.

"Hilde, wait at home, I'll be there in 15 minutes." He said, already starting the car, and changing his way to the direction of Duo's house.

"What? Why...?" she stuttered, confused.

"Just wait Hilde, I'll take you to school. I'll be there soon." and he hung up.

He drove as fast as he could, Hilde already waiting on the sidewalk when he came, and getting in immediately. Heero started questioning her on the way to her school, "So how is he?"

"Bad. He's a terrible patient, and with the fever, running nose and coughing, he's cranky all the time. And he's glued to the bed for at least a few days. He got soaked two days ago, when that rain finally fell. I should be at home with him, but I really have to go to school this week." she looked honestly worried.

"I'll take care of him, I have the day off, as well as the rest of the week." he said, giving her a smile.

"Oh! I woke you up on your day off, I'm sorry Hero!" she apologized as they got near to the school.

"It's ok, I was already on my way to the office."

"But you said you had..." she asked confused, and Heero interrupted her, "I'll take the week off. I'll call Relena on my way back." he looked at her, with a look that said nothing would stand on his way of taking care of Duo while he was sick. Hilde studied him for a moment and then gave him a happy smile, "You really do love him, don't you?"

"With all my heart." he replied truthfully.

"I'm glad." she leaned up and gave him a kiss on his cheek, "Make sure he eats something and takes the medicine. And don't let him sweet-talk you into giving him any soda." she smiled at him again, and got out of the car, "I'll be home at about 4 pm, I won't make the earlier bus."

"I can come pick you up..." Heero offered.

"There's no need. Just take good care of him."

"I will." he smiled at her.

"See ya later, Heero" and she run off to school, the bell ringing as she got near the door.

Heero drove back to the house, calling Relena on the way, and asking her to cancel all his appointments, since he was taking the week off. Also, he informed her that Duo was sick, and to please make sure some of the assistants went to all the events.

He had a lover to take care off.

* * *

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** The Herald  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Don't sue. Don't Kill.  
**Warnings:** Not beta read. Mentioned lemon, swearing, AU, mild angst, fluff, sap.  
**Pairings: **1x2, 5 R, 3 4  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**AN:** The names of the newspapers are made up. If a paper with a name like this does exist and Herald probably does it's not my intention, to compare the two. Enjoy the fic, and please comment.

Part 11 A

Heero got back to Duo's hose, opening the door with Hilde's keys. He left his stuff in the hall, and went to look for the braided man. To his surprise, he found him in the kitchen, barely standing, wrapped in a blanket, still in his pajamas, his hair mostly undone, and sticking out in odd ways. Heero rushed to hold him up, before Duo fell flat on his ass.

"Duo! What the hell are you doing?!"

"'Ro?" a voice changed by a running nose, and sore throat, asked in disbelieve, red and tired eyes slowly turning to look at him. "Wha'd ya do'n' 'ere?"

"I came to take care of you, and from the looks of it, good thing I did." He wrapped his arm around Duos waist, and helped him into a chair, "What did you think you were doing, out of bed, huh? You can barely walk!"

"'irsty. Needed some wa'dder." came the reply.

Heero went to get Duo a glass of water, and when the man finished, helped him back on his legs, to try and stagger back to his bed room. After five minutes of panting, tumbling and staggering, Heero had enough, and just lifted Duo up and carried him the rest of the way. The bed room was hot, the bed clothes drenched in sweat, and lots of used tissues laying around. Heero changed his plan, and took Duo back to the living room, and put him on the couch, "Stay here a minute."

Then he went back to Duo's room, opened the window to air the room a little, he found some clean sheets in the closet and changed the bed, then he cleaned up the room, making sure a trash bin was standing near the bed. He closed back the window, and went to retreive Duo. Once the sick man was carefully put under the covers, Heero sat down on the bed beside him, "Try to get some sleep, ok love?"

" 'k, 'Ro," Duo gave him a week but sincere smile, "Thank you."

"No need to thank me," Heero combed some of Duo's hair out of his face, "Sleep now. I'll make something to eat, and be right back beside you."

Duo closed his eyes, and was asleep soon after that.

Heero spend the time he's 'patient' was sleeping on cooking some chicken soup with noodles, and when he finished, he dragged one of the chairs from the living room into Duo's bedroom, and sat down on it with a book he found.

Duo's sleep was restless. He tossed and turned on the bed, kicking off the covers, then shivering a moment later. After an hour of watching that, Heero went to wet a small towel with cold water, and put it on his sick lovers forehead. It helped a lot, the water cooling Duo's burning up body a little. Heero just had to make sure to dampen it from time to time.

It was almost one am when the braided man finally woke up, looking at Heero reading a book in the chair beside his bed, "Hi there."

Heero looked up at him, and closed the book, "Hi," he smiled, reaching out to check Duo's temperature by hand, "Feel up to eating a little?"

Duo winced, "Not really."

"Duo you need to eat something..."

"Yeah, yeah I know. I just dun' like id is all."

Heero helped him to sit up a little, propping him up on the pillows, then went to reheat some of the soup. Since Hilde left the medicine on the counter, he took that too, and a glass of water, then carried it all to Duo's bedroom. The sick man snatched the spoon as soon as he saw it, before Heero got the idea in his head to feed him. Then he started to force some of the soup down his throat. He ate about half of the bowl, then declared himself full. Heero frowned a little, but didn't force him. Then he presented Duo the assortment of pills.

"God, not those again... " Duo groaned.

"Duo..."

"They taste awful 'Ro! I swear, dat red one tastes like sdrawberries gone bad!"

"Stop pouting like a little kid Duo, come on, swallow the pills..." Duo just crossed his arms and shook his head. "Nuh-uh!"

"How about I give you a kiss if you wallow them?"

Duo gave him a suspicious look, but reached for the pills, and swallow them all down, washing the awful taste away with water.

Heero smiled at him as if he was the cutest thing in the universe, and leaned down to give him a kiss on the fore head, then his cheek, and at last, a small but sweet peck on his lips.

"Mmmm... I already feel better, "commented Duo, as Heero sat back up. His lover just chuckled, and went to clean the glass and bowl with half finished soup away.

He came back to the room and sat in his chair.

"You never told me how you got here Heero. Nt that I'm not happy you did, just curious."

"Hilde called me to tell that you're sick and won't be at work," Heero explained, "she was concerned that she couldn't stay with you, but she had to go to school. So I offered to take care of you instead, and took the week off," he finished with a smile.

"Wow." Duo blinked at him, "I dunno what to say, 'Ro. 'Thank You' I guess, but that just doesn't cover it."

"You don't need to thank me, Duo. I enjoy taking care of you," he crresed Duo's cheek, the braided man closing his eyes, and turning his face into the touch, "I enjoy it a lot."  


* * *

When Hilde came home that day, she found Duo asleep again, and Heero in the chair beside him. "Did you manage to make him take the medicine? I always have to force it down his throat..."

"Heero smirked at her, "I do have my... methods."

Hilde grinned and shook her head, "You two are so in love it makes me wanna scream in frustration sometimes. So not fair, I want some too!" she laughed. "I'm gonna make some dinner, did he eat anything?"

"Some soup earlier, not much though."

"Ok, I'll make something light for him. Damn, I need to run to the store..."

"How about I give him a little more of the soup, and some of the meat with it, and w just order pizza? On me, " He winked at her, and Hilde readily agreed.

The doorbell ringing woke up Duo, and since he was feeling slightly better, moved to lie on the couch and watch some TV while they ate dinner. He pouted like a little kid when he found out hat he had to eat _chicken soup_ while they had a lovely smelling pizza. In the end Heero agreed to give him a slice if Duo ate at least 3/4 of the soup and took his medicine, which Duo did, with a lot of comments about evil boyfriends, and cunning sisters.

When dinner was finished, Hilde said she needed to go start studying, since it was already late.

"There is the matter of my stay. I can either go home and come here in the morning, or I can sleep here, but I will have to go get some stuff from my home"

"That depends on what you'd prefer. You can stay here, it's no problem, just that you'd have to sleep on the couch, we borrowed the mattress to Trowa for when Cathy visits."

"In that case I'll go get those things from home, and be back here in about... 40 minutes." he turned to face Hilde, "Do you need me to pick anything up on the way?"

Hilde nodded and gave him a short list of groceries to buy, then excused herself and went to her room.

Heero drove home, packed duffel with clothes and some necessities, and then grabbed his laptop along with some papers, hoping he could get some work done while Duo was asleep.

He took it all to the car, then drove back, stopping on the way to buy the things Hilde requested, and some other things, like fresh fruits, and orange juice, for the sick man.

When he came back Duo was almost asleep on the couch, so Heero helped him back into bed, tucking the man in for the night. He went to take a shower, then asked Hilde for some blankets an a pillow, she went to give them to him, saying she'd study a little bit more, than go to sleep herself. They said their good nights and Hilde went back to her room, while Heero went to get comfy on the couch.

* * *

Hilde didn't sleep well, Duo's coughing fits during the night waking her up, then she was almost late for school, because Duo got to the stage where he _had _to pee every 5 minutes, and she couldn't get ready. In the end, she forgot about make up and a shower, grabbing her tooth brush and paste, along with the hair brush, washing her teeth in the kitchen sink, and brushing her hair before the hall mirror. Heero offered to drive her again, but she declined, saying she got a friend to stop by and get her. Soon after a horn outside sounded, and Hilde gave both man a quick kiss on the cheek, then run out to the waiting car.

As to Heero, it was also clearly seen, that sleeping on the couch didn't do him much good. One night wasn't that bad, he could manage. Maybe even a second one. But if he was to sleep like that for a whole week, he'd be dead on his feet by the third day. He spent quite some time thinking up solutions to the problem, but honestly, going home late at night just to sleep, and then wake up early to get here before Hilde left, was just plain stupid, and a waste of time and money on the fuel. They couldn't get the mattress back from Trowa, since he was away with Quatre, and they didn't have spare keys to his apartment yet. Heero didn't get any work done that day, every free moment spending on trying to find a solution. He could find only one, but there came the matter of both Duo and Hilde agreeing to it. It would help them a lot, but Duo might not be so willing. He decided to wait until Hilde was back, and bring the matter up then.

When she finally got home, the smell of dinner met her. Apparently Heero had some time to prepare it, and when asked, said Duo slept most of the day, so he could spend the time in the kitchen. Hilde helped him in the last preparations, and then went to wake Duo up.

They were just finishing the meal when Heero brought the problem up. He explained that it would be hard for him to sleep on the couch for a whole week, and the going to home than coming back scenario was even worse, since he wouldn't get much sleep if he came home so late, and had to wake up early.

"I understand what you're saying Heero, but there's not much we can do. It's either the couch or the floor, and we don't have a mattress. I'd offer to switch with you, but I truly have to be at my top best in school, and that also means well rested." said Hilde.

"I understand that, and I have a solution, of some sort. Of course you don't have to agree, if you'd rather not, I'm sure I can somehow make do on the couch..."

"Just spill it Heero!" said Duo with a small laugh, immediately triggering a coughing fit.

"I was wondering, that maybe I could take you to my place, and take care of you there. I have a spare bed room, and a tub in the bathroom, so you could soak a little in the hot water." he said quickly, looking down at his plate.

"Heero... I wouldn't want to impose on you..." Duo said hesitantly.

"You wouldn't be!" Heero looked him in the eyes, "I wouldn't mind at all, and it would let us both be rested, and give Hilde the house to herself so she could study."

Duo exchanged a look with his sister, and she nodded slightly at him, then he turned back to Heero, "If you are sure..."

"I am." Heero replied confidently.

Duo smiled warmly at him, "In that case, let's get me packed!"

Heero grinned at him o hard, Duo thought he would jump from his seat and hug the lights out of him. He told Heero to help him to his room, and they would pack, while Hilde went to gather all the other stuff from around the house. She could see how happy Heero was that Duo agreed, and was glad for both of them. The young man became a part of their family, as were Trowa, Cathy, and probably soon would be Quatre, Relena and Wufei. She smiled to herself. It was good to have such people around her again. She finally felt at home here.

* * *

TBC


End file.
